choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32)
The Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) is a sports coupe featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in the following Choro-Q titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Mini Motor Racing WRT Real Life Info The Nissan Skyline GT-R was reintroduced in 1989 in the BNR32 generation, intended to compete in Group A racing and replace the Skyline GTS-R in that racing series. It is powered by a 2.6-liter twin-turbo RB26DETT inline-6 engine (producing 276 hp and 260 lb/ft of torque), mated to a 5-speed manual transmission and ATESSA E-TS all-wheel drive. In 1990, the Nismo version was introduced, which would compete in Group A racing; 500 Nismo Skyline GT-Rs were built to meet homologation requirements, along with an additional 60 cars that were turned into race cars. These cars featured larger Garrett turbos, cross-drilled brake rotors, additional front bumper ducts and removal of the lower grille mesh to improve airflow to the intercooler, a larger rear spoiler for additional downforce, and weight saving measures, including removal of the ABS and rear wiper, as well as aluminum bumpers and aluminum hood. In 1991, the N1 model was introduced with the intention of competing in Group N racing. It had modifications to the engine, as well as removal of the ABS, rear wiper, air conditioning, radio, and interior carpeting for weight reduction. Also, the N1 was equipped with lightweight headlights, reinforcing of the brake master cylinder, and additional brake cooling ducts. All N1s came in Crystal White exterior paint. In 1993, the V-Spec (Victory SPECification) model was added to the lineup; it added the Nismo model's lightweight bumpers and hood, Brembo brakes, retuned ATTESA E-TS system, and 17" BBS wheels. The V-Spec was available in both standard and N1 versions. In 1994, the V-Spec II model was added to the lineup, with slightly wider tires than the V-Spec. Production of the BNR32 Skyline GT-R continued until the end of 1994. Choro-Q The Skyline GT-R (BNR32) goes by the name SPORTS CAR in Choro-Q. Notes * The Skyline GT-R (BNR32) is a buyable body from the Mysterious Shop, costing 7000 G. * The tires on the Choro-Q version of the Skyline GT-R (BNR32) are less detailed than versions of the car in later Choro-Q titles. * The Choro-Q version lacks a rear spoiler. Choro-Q 2 The Skyline GT-R (BNR32) is body 26 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the Skyline GT-R (BNR32) in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. * The front lip is slightly lighter in color than the Choro-Q version of the Skyline GT-R (BNR32). Choro-Q 3 The Skyline GT-R (BNR32) is body 003 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The lower edges of the car are moved slightly lower to accommodate larger tires, but is otherwise similar to the Choro-Q 2 version. Choro-Q HG 2 The Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is body number Q008 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * This version of the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is equipped with a rear spoiler and has the Nismo/V-Spec model's front bumper. * The default color for the Skyline GT-R (BNR33) is similar to the real-life car's Gun Grey Metallic color. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Skyline GT-R (BNR32) is body number Q008 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is identical to its HG 2 counterpart except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Mini Motor Racing WRT The Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) is one of several Choro-Q bodies featured in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Stats Rarity: ***** Max Level: 60 Max Speed: 227 Max Nitro: 62 Max Corner: 119 Max Accel: 140 Type of Road: On Road Acceleration Type: Mid Notes * This version is the only Skyline GT-R (BNR32) in the Choro-Q series equipped with side mirrors. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Mini Motor Racing WRT Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles